A Night To Remember
by yauksiei
Summary: She has her heart broken, but luckily, he was there to fix it. JessexJim, FEMALE JESSE! One-shot AU


She had been waiting for this moment all her high school career…and now it was finally here!

Prom Night!

Normally, Jesse was a tomboy, but tonight, she was getting touch, with the help of her mother, with her feminine side. Tonight, she wore a beautiful sparkling ruby red gown that had spaghetti straps. With them she wore flats that matched. She spent hours trying to make herself look perfect…for _him._

Jesse Anderson had a crush on Jaden Yuki, who was her best friend, but also her crush. And tonight, she was going to tell him of her feelings! The bluenette was sure of it!

_Ok Jess, this is it! _Jesse thought to herself as she tied her long hair up in a neat bun, _no stuttering, just come out with it! And who knows, he might feel the same way!_

Jesse's mother drove her after many pictures at the house, and the bluenette went into the school, where it looked perfect. Decorations, pictures of the students, they were all put up and the disco ball spun around, painting the dark room in a whorl of colors.

Jesse took a deep breath, and looked down at the rose she got Jaden. Normally, the boy was supposed to do this, but oh well. Jesse took one more deep breath before looking around. Her face brightened as she saw Jaden alone by the punch, and walked over to him.

"Hi," she greeted. Jaden smiled,

"Hey Jess!"

Jesse began, "J-Jaden, I-I have something to tell you…"

Jaden cocked his head to the side, "Yes?"

"U-um, yah see…I…Ok, I'm just gonna say it. Jaden Yuki, I lo--"

Jesse was suddenly interrupted by another voice.

Asuka, captain of the cheerleaders, came in, looking more perfect than Jesse. She grabbed Jaden's arm,

"Come on, let's dance!" she turned to Jesse, "Hi Jesse!"

"Oh, hi Asuka," Jesse greeted. _Ok, well, obviously Jaden wasn't the type for Asuka he's probably going out with her as a friend--_

"Oh, Jess, I forgot to tell you," Jaden put an arm around Asuka's waist, "Asuka and I are dating now."

Jesse's heart stopped.

"O-oh…really…" Jesse's smile faltered as she saw Jaden's look of pure happiness. Not wanting to ruin it, she forced her smile to stay in place, "That's great!"

Jaden thanked her, and said, "Well, I'm gonna go dance with her, so I'll see yah later!"

Jesse nodded, "Yeah, later."

Jaden and Asuka walked away.

Jesse walked quickly to the bathroom, out of the stuffy gym. Suddenly, all those hours of trying to look perfect, saving up all that money for the whole year just to buy this dress and shoes…seemed just like a waste of time. Jaden didn't care for her that way, she should have known that.

Yet she didn't. Jesse just held onto that little fantasy, that small hope that just maybe Jaden would like her. But no.

Jesse closed the stall door, and the rose she had dropped to the ground as she cried as quietly as she could.

Her cell phone vibrated. She answered it,

"H-hello?"

"Hey, where are yah?" Jim's voice came through the phone.

Jesse then felt a strange feeling. Butterflies flew in her stomach, and she began to get tongue tied. But, she knew she liked Jaden! So why…?

"Jess?"

"O-oh, I'm in the bathroom," Jesse answered, sniffing.

"Hey, I heard what happened with Jaden," Jim said softly, "Are you crying? You sound upset."

Jesse whispered, "No Jim, I'm not fine. I'm crying about it like a baby."

Jim paused, then said, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Jesse said, "Uh, yeah sure."

"I'm waiting outside."

"Ok."

They hung up, and Jesse wiped off her makeup, and redid it. She went outside, still trying to figure out why her friend was giving her these feelings, the ones that she should have with Jaden.

Jim smiled, "Hey."

Jesse blushed. Jim wore a nice tux, but he still had his hat on. She thought he looked…charming with it on.

The girl smiled a little, "Hey."

Jim put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm really sorry about what happened. You don't deserve it."

Jesse shrugged, "It is what it is. I can't force him to like me."

Her Aussie friend smiled more, "You're a good person."

"Thanks, you are too. Taking time from your date to come here and listen to me complain."

"I don't have a date."

Jesse blinked, "You don't?"

Jim sighed, "I was…actually hoping that…you might be."

Jesse blushed, her eyes widening. Suddenly, the butterflies doubled in her stomach, and her heart rate sped up. She stammered, "R-really?"

Jim nodded. Jesse found herself saying,

"I'd love to be."

A smile crossed both of their faces. Jim held out his hand, and Jesse took it. Together, the two went back into the gym. They danced under the disco ball.

Jesse found suddenly that her heart and her feelings weren't like this with Jaden, not even close. She had never felt this for anyone. And now, the unknown emotion blossomed within her, directed to Jim, who until now was just a friend. But somehow...the black haired one was becoming more than that.

The music turned slow, and Jesse blushed as Jim held out his hand and asked,

"Would you like to have another dance?"

Jesse nodded, and took his hand. Jim's arm hooked gently around her waist, and Jesse's other arm went around his neck as the two drew in close. Their lips were inches apart. Both of them were a little red.

After a little while into the song, Jesse suddenly acted on impulse. She didn't know if it was the mood or her heart telling her, but she later looked back on it and said that she was glad she did it:

She pressed her lips to Jim's in a gentle first kiss, which was instantly returned. The two stopped dancing and just stood there, kissing.

_This is the best night of my life_, Jesse thought.

-------

**I don't know how I got this idea, but oh well! Sorry I didn't give an intro! I don't own GX, I never will! Review pllleeeaassseee!!!**


End file.
